117
117 is the second episode of Season 4 and the fiftieth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott is anxious to end Kate's plan, but first, the pack must team up with an unlikely ally. Plot In flashbacks, young Peter tries to help young Derek to learn to control his werewolf abilities before a basketball game on a full moon. In the present day, Kate is at a gas station restroom trying to fight her shift, but when the manger hears her and refuses to leave, Kate mauls him to death in her Werejaguar form. Scott and his friends take the de-aged Derek to Deaton who is baffled by Derek's regression. Lydia stays with Derek while the others leave. In the morning, Deaton finds out that Derek is healing much more rapidly than usual. Later, as they begin another experiment, Derek attacks Deaton and disappears. He is later found by Deputy Parrish and Deputy Haigh near his destroyed house. At the gas station, Lydia and Kira find the body of the person Kate mauled to death. Scott teams up with an unlikely source - Peter - in the hopes of putting an end to Kate's evil plan, which involved Kate using Derek to get into their family vault. Peter's plan leads Scott, Malia, and Kira to re-encounter the creatures that attacked them in Mexico, which Peter identifies as Berserkers. Derek reverts to his normal age, but his Werewolf eyes are gold instead of their usual blue. Peter explains to Stiles and Lydia that the whole thing was a heist and that 117 million dollars worth of bearer bonds were stolen from the vault. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Jeff Skowron as Briggs *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the $117 million dollars worth of bearer bonds that were stolen from Peter Hale's safe in the Hale Vault underneath Beacon Hills High School. **This also reveals that the Hale Family is exorbitantly wealthy, which was not known until this episode. Body Count Gas Station Attendant - mauled to death; killed by Kate Argent Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom *Beacon Hills Gas Station **Women's Restroom *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *McCall House **Living Room **Dining Room **Scott's Bedroom *Hale House *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office **Bullpen *Derek's Loft *Hale Vault Soundtrack *"Happy With Me" by Holychild **Stiles and Scott talk about Stiles' budding relationship with Malia at school *"Make a Shadow" by Meg Myers **Lydia and Kira pull into the gas station and talk about Kira's budding relationship with Scott Gallery |-|Images= Druid deaton helping mccall pack 117.png Derek and lydia 117.gif Deaton and lydia 117.gif Derek and stiles 117.gif Kira and malia 117.gif Derek and sheriff 117.png Kira and lydia 117 2.gif Kira and lydia 117.gif Kira and lydia 117 3.gif Scott and malia 117 8.gif Kira and lydia 117 4.gif Derek and stiles 117 1.gif Derek and stiles 117 1-0.gif Derek and stiles 117 2.gif Derek and stiles 117 3.gif Scott and malia 117 1.gif Hale vault main entrance 117.png Hale vault derek kate 117.jpg Scott and malia 117.gif Scott and malia 117 7.gif Stiles and lydia 117.gif Stiles and lydia 117 11.gif Stiles and lydia 117 1.gif Kira malia and scott 117.gif Hale vault 117 peter kate.jpg TeenWolf 117 Katetransformed-750x421.png Kira and lydia 117 5.jpg Hale vault peter 117.jpg Derek and kate 117.gif Derek and kate 117 2.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4